


Between a Cat and a Turtle

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, i didnt really say that in this, they dont work at rooster teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin takes his feline friend to the vet for a checkup and ends up meeting a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Cat and a Turtle

 

Geoff drove up the bumpy driveway to the vet’s office and parked the car before turning to Gavin.

 

“Alright. You go take your little furball inside to get him checked up and I’ll wait out here for you to finish up.” Geoff stated, turning the car off and reclining the seat. Gavin opened his mouth but Geoff just pulled his sunglasses back down over his eyes and started to snore, promptly ignoring Gavin.

 

Huffing, Gavin got out of the car and opened the backdoor of the car. Small meowing noises reached his ears and he smiled, gently picking up the small cat carries that was resting there.

 

“It’s okay Coco. We’ll be out before you know it.” Gavin spoke softly, bringing the cage close to his face. More meowing came from the cage as a small brown nose pushed out against his own. Yellow eyes started out at him, and long ears twitched in anxiety.

 

Carefully Gavin walked on to the main office and stood waiting in line. The assistant called him up next and Gavin gave her a smile.

 

“I have a 1:30 for Coco.” he spoke. The lady nodded. “Take a seat sir and the vet will be out shortly.” Gavin nodded and placed the carrier down on a chair before sitting himself. Reaching over, Gavin unlatched the carrier and opened the front, and Coco took the opportunity to jump out and sit on Gavin’s lap.

 

“Oh wow, your cat has almost no legs.” A voice spoke a few chairs down. Gavin looked and saw another man a few seats away, a small aquarium on his lap.

 

“She’s a beauty ain’t she. My little munchkin cat. Her name’s Coco.” Gavin boasted, petting her softly. Coco purred in return and kept butting her head against his hand.

 

“Coco. What a lovely name for an adorable little creature.” the man laughed lightly. “May I pet her?” he asked. Gavin nodded and the man came over and held his hand out for Coco to sniff. She lifted her head and gave him a few good sniffs, her purrs stopping, before putting her head against his hand and started purring again, if not louder.

 

“Oh my god she’s precious.” he giggled. Gavin looked up at him, taking in his features. Brown hair and matching brown eyes that were lit up with delight. A small blush came over Gavin’s and he looked down at his other hand before he got caught.

 

“Who do you have with you then?” Gavin inquired, peering into the aquarium. Sitting on a single rock was a small turtle. It was mostly greens and browns, but behinds its eye was a large splash of red.

 

“Well, this is, uh...this is Mikey. Or Michelangelo. He’s got some white splotches on his shell and underbelly and I have no clue what’s wrong with him so. Yeah. Mikey.” the man replied a bit nervous.

 

“Wait. Michaelangelo. Like the turtle? The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?” Gavin asked before laughter spilled from his lips. The other man had a bit red rush to his face, embarrassed but he laughed it off as well. He went to open his mouth to say something further when the door to the back opened up an a lady called out the name ‘Miles’.

 

“Oop. That’s me! It was nice to meet you Coco and uh...you, uh..” the man, Miles, blushed harder realizing he had not introduced himself nor gotten Gavin’s name.

 

“Gavin. Gavin Free.” Gavin supplied, holding his hand out. Miles reached out, grasping the hand and gave it a firm shake.

 

“Miles Luna. It was nice to meet you.” he said and got up to walk towards the lady that had called his name.

 

“Likewise!” Gavin hollered after him. Once the door closed behind Miles, Gavin turned his focus back to the cat on his lap, who was staring up at him with her bright eyes.

 

“He was cute, wasn’t he?” Gavin whispered to her, a grin splitting over his face. Coco only meowed and butted her head against his stomach, demanding attention.

 

 


End file.
